


Premium Vintage

by Agama_agama



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Somnophilia, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Undernegotiated Kink, Watersports, like an entire fourth of this is hypnos and zag talking about feelings, no piss drinking despite the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: Zagreus got Hypnos drunk on mortal wine, which Hypnos usually doesn't drink, and he starts feeling the effects a day later while working. And he's hard at the same time, for some reason.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Premium Vintage

It wasn’t like nectar was wine. It wasn’t really alcoholic, just praised among the gods for its taste.

Wine, on the other hand,  _ was  _ wine and Zagreus had spent most of the previous night/day pouring a cask he got from Dionysus down Hypnos’ throat. And then stuffing his cock down Hypnos’ throat. Zag loved Hypnos when he was drunk- he loved telling him how docile and cute Hypnos got when he drank, and Hypnos loved the feeling. It was like those precious moments when he woke up, still sleepy and overwhelmed with the soft feeling of pleasure, from Zagreus fucking him as he slept. Wine and Zagreus took that feeling and dragged it out for however long they could take it without passing out in Zag’s big, comfortable bed.

It was an understatement to say it was a good time because, really, Hypnos had a lot of good times that didn’t leave him distracted and blushy as he sorted through the endless parade of souls that came to see Lord Hades. Every lull in his work had him daydreaming about Zagreus.

He sent a timid older woman to Lord Hades and hastily checked her name off on his list before catching a glimpse of Zagreus’  _ perfect _ ass heading from the lounge to his chambers. Gods, it was a crime to cover it up. Hypnos could practically feel his hands on Zagreus’ ass again, drunkenly mouthing at one of his nipples while Zag ran one of his gigantic hands through Hypnos’ curls. He took a second to remember the feeling, warm and soft, as if he was wrapped in his cape on the inside. He hummed happily as his body recalled the very familiar heat in his gut.

Then he snapped back to reality and realized two very annoying, very  _ mortal  _ problems. First, he was getting hard. Second, all that wine had made its way through him. He wiggled his hips and crossed one of his legs over the other to try to alleviate both problems before he got back to work and sent a couple shades forward. He found himself unconsciously rubbing his thighs together to… hold his bladder? To stimulate himself? He didn’t know. 

“Um, are you… alright?” asked the next shade in the procession as they approached Hypnos. 

“O-oh, um, yeah, yeah, absolutely.” Blood and darkness, did he really look that bad? “Okay, um, gored by a ram… checks out-”

The shade interrupted him, saying “I was actually wondering who I could talk to about my death, see, I don’t know- I mean, I would know, I was there- anyway…” Hypnos tried to focus on the chatty spirit, nodding along to some of the more ridiculous points and trying to take his mind off his bodily functions. The shade was apparently a doctor in life, who had very particular opinions on exactly how much ram goring it would take to kill someone, and honestly Hypnos would have sent them forward to Hades by now if the conversation wasn’t an extremely effective distraction.

“And on the subject of my supposed death, if my appeal is not-” Lord Hades cleared his throat loudly, making everyone in the hall jump. Hypnos’ thighs clenched together to stop himself from leaking in surprise.

“Next shade, please. Hypnos, do not get distracted. I should not have to tell you again.”

Hypnos nodded silently and lowered his body down to his lounge chair, silently thanking Zagreus for thinking of him. He realized that Lord Hades had probably been watching him fidget and try not to hold himself that entire time. He looked down at himself- fortunately his erection wasn’t visible, especially with Hypnos wrapped in his cape, but he really could feel it. He shook as the fabric of his skirt settled around his cock.

The worst part was that it wasn’t that unpleasant. Uncomfortable? Absolutely, but also  _ new  _ and  _ unusual _ . As an immortal, Hypnos had been around for a long time, and he couldn’t recall being horny and having to pee at the same time since… ever. He wished he didn’t have to work- he’d like to take some time to himself to explore the sensations. Maybe with Zagreus, if he was into it. He checked off some more shades and sent them towards Lord Hades, trying to focus, focus,  _ focus _ on anything other than the physical feelings that he was going through. Ugh, no, he’d started thinking about Zagreus now. 

Zagreus, nibbling on his neck and letting his hands wander Hypnos’ body. Hypnos was giggling, his mind was somewhere else as Zagreus just touched him, praising Dionysus and Aphrodite for their gifts. Wherever Zagreus would gently touch or kiss him his skin felt like it lit up. His body remembered the sensations- he felt his cock twitch and a tingly feeling slide down his spine. Shit, shit, that may have been a little much. Hypnos fought back the urge to grab himself. He almost did, but redirected his grip to his thigh at the last minute. He could feel Hades staring at him, but at least he didn’t end up grabbing his cock in the middle of the Great Hall. 

Uh oh, bad idea- without thinking, Hypnos started to caress his thigh. Even through the thickness of his cape, his body remembered that there was pressure in the exact same spot that Zagreus liked to grab. Fuck, he was surprised there weren’t permanent handprints on his thighs from all the times Zagreus sat him on his lap and forced them apart. Sometimes, he would put his own cock between Hypnos’ legs and force them back together in order to fuck his thighs. Last night, he just humped Hypnos’ ass as he palmed his dick, Hypnos just sitting there in a drunken, sleepy haze and accepting the pleasure.

His heart was pounding as he tried to blink back to reality just in time to feel something leak out of his cock, and he wasn’t really sure if it was piss or precum. He rolled his hips against the lounge chair, which did nothing to help either issue. Hypnos knew he was getting strange looks from the shades he was quickly waving past and checking off, but he didn’t care. His cape was pulled tightly around himself so nobody could tell what was really going on underneath, but he parted it a little to assess the damage. Yeah, there was a wet spot that you could probably see from Olympus. Blood and darkness- Hypnos started looking for a way out. 

Although Hades usually looked the other way when Hypnos slept on the job, he usually didn’t just get up and leave. That was the least of his worries, though, Hades could deal with it if he was absent for a couple moments, or however long it took him to take care of himself. But a stadium’s worth of shades had just walked in, and if he just got up and left before dealing with  _ every single one of them _ then Hades would really be mad. 

So Hypnos started marking off shades one after the other and just trying to be done with it. He just had to get through them and then he could leave, he could go to Zagreus’ room and use his chamber pot, and hopefully that would take care of the other thing somehow. Hypnos realized then that the sensations were reinforcing each other- fuck, the feeling of having to pee made him feel like he was going to cum, and the harder he got the smaller his bladder felt, and it was just a lot of intense physical sensations happening in the same general area. Everything actually felt intense. The fabric of his skirt, which he usually didn’t notice, was torturous with the way it barely touched him. 

Everything felt like it would potentially push him over the edge. It was supposed to be harder to pee while you’re hard, but Hypnos didn’t find that to be particularly comforting. He just felt so far on the edge in both ways, like all it would take was a particularly touchy shade to shock himself into cumming and then he’d piss himself in front of the entire population of the House in the afterglow.

That thought was about all he could take without holding himself. He snuck his free hand to his crotch under his cape, just in time to feel another spurt of warmth. Fuck, he really didn’t want to leave a mess on the chair for Dusa to clean up. Hypnos grabbed his cock to try to stop more from leaking out, but the contact was almost too much for him- he felt himself twitch (on top of everything else, the idea that he was basically touching himself in the middle of the hall even through his skirt was exciting). 

Hypnos took a desperate glance at the door to Zagreus’ chambers and figured that if he left now, he had a decent chance of getting there without dribbling a path of piss and cum all over the floor of the hall. He got up and floated to Zag’s room as fast as he could without making the dam break completely, and by the time he actually got there and put his feet on the ground he had to grab himself with both hands. 

“Zagreuuuuus,” he whined, “Can I please use your chamber pot?”

Oh, Gods, Zagreus had that look in his eye. That willful, defiant look that made Hypnos’ heart flutter when the rest of him wasn’t about to fucking explode.

“Mm? And what if I say no?”

This was such a worst-case scenario that Hypnos hadn’t even considered it. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes, holy shit, did Zagreus not realize how desperate the situation had gotten? Now wasn’t the time for him to play around. Hypnos didn’t want his boyfriend, Zagreus, the love of his eternal life, to see him piss himself like a little mortal. Sure, he was having a little bit of fun with the sensations, but things had gone way too far. He felt another spurt leak out of him and his knees buckled as he almost fell to the floor.

All he could do was pathetically moan “ _ Zag _ ...” and silently urge him to bring the chamber pot out and spare Hypnos (as well as his bedroom floor). Why did Zagreus want this, anyway? Was he into this? Please let him be into this and not looking for a way to humiliate Hypnos or an excuse to laugh at him.

The odds seemed astronomical until he felt Zagreus’ warm body against his back and a pair of arms guiding him up to stand on his feet. Hypnos froze in place- at the same time he began to feel a weak stream of piss leave his body, Zagreus bunched up all the fabric of his skirt and held it at his waist, and Hypnos was suddenly bare and exposed. Zag moved Hypnos’ hands away from his hard cock and he almost instinctively held up his skirt- he’d given up hope for a chamber pot by then.

Then, a bunch of things happened at the same time. Zagreus whispered “Oh, wow, mate, you’re hard?” in an admiring tone into his ear and pushed his boner up against Hypnos’ ass, and Hypnos felt a large hand press into his bladder. All of that combined with the relief of  _ Zagreus isn’t actually bullying me _ broke the dam, and Hypnos moaned as he finally emptied his bladder onto his boyfriend’s bedroom floor. 

Unexpectedly, it felt very nice. Like a really long, deeply relieving orgasm. Hypnos couldn’t help but be a little vocal as Zagreus kept touching his cock through it, and that was another thing- Zagreus was there, comforting Hypnos through a really embarrassing situation  _ and he was super into it _ . Eventually, Hypnos’ stream trickled to a stop and he came, the white-hot exclamation point on a really interesting sentence. He felt thoroughly exhausted, his cock was softening for the first time in what felt like hours, and he was being held against Zagreus’ chest. 

Zag tried to say something to him, but Hypnos could only look at the white mixing with a pool of pale yellow, think  _ yep, that’s a mess all right,  _ and immediately black out and collapse back into Zagreus’ arms.

\---

He woke up Gods know how long later in Zag’s bed, to a clean floor and a very nervous-looking Zagreus. His robe had been taken off, but Zagreus had covered him with his cape like a blanket. 

_ Wait, if the floor is clean- _

“Please tell me you didn’t get Dusa in here,” whispered Hypnos as the possibility entered his mind. Zagreus went red at the suggestion.

“Of course not- I used a cleaning spell. No one saw,” he said as he petted Hypnos’s curly hair. Zagreus was sitting on the other side of the bed and had been pretty clearly trying not to make eye contact with Hypnos until now. Again, he turned his head away bashfully.

“So. One, uh, sorry. Two, how do you feel?”

How  _ did  _ Hypnos feel after all that? Confused that Zagreus was apologizing? Sleepy, as usual? Residually horny?

He finally settled on an answer. “Kinda humiliated, but… not in a bad way?”

Zagreus was taken aback. “Oh, blood and darkness, Hypnos, I’m so sorry- I really should have talked about it with you, I don’t know what came over me.” 

And Hypnos suddenly remembered that moment of panic where he had thought Zagreus just wanted to bully him, and yeah, he’d accept an apology for that. But now that he was calmer, he knew that his Zagreus would never do that to him, he’d proven over and over that he loved Hypnos. 

He smiled back up at Zagreus, who was still nervously waiting for an answer. Hypnos quieted both of their minds with a kiss. “Don’t worry about it, it was a lot of fun. Kind of, um, overwhelmingly fun. Yeah, warn me next time, okay?” Zagreus pulled Hypnos close and made a little affirmative “Mm-hm.” Hypnos felt the vibrations in Zag’s chest as he spoke. Oh, this is nice.

“So,” started Zagreus after letting go of Hypnos so they could better have an actual conversation. (Hypnos agreed with the necessity, but he was still going to pout.) “You liked it?”

“I liked it  _ so  _ much. I’m happy to piss wherever and whenever it turns you on!” Zagreus wrinkled his nose and laughed at that, which made Hypnos smile. 

“Yeah, that part was nice, but you said it was humiliating..?”

“Ohhhhh, yeah, well, normally I don’t really like being humiliated. But, I don’t know, it feels different with you. I trust you.” He flopped back down into Zagreus’s bed. “I know you don’t want to hurt me.”

“Oh, Hypnos…” Zagreus looked like he was about to cry, himself. Instead, they just smiled at each other. 

Hypnos could suddenly feel an impromptu nap creeping up on him. The room they were in was always the perfect temperature for napping, and Zagreus’ bed smelled like Zagreus, who smelled like love. As if misreading Hypnos’ thoughts, Zag pressed one of his big hands into the mattress on the other side of Hypnos’ face.

“I thought, now that you’re awake and we talked about it…” 

“Hm? Oh, I’ll be horny when I wake up.”

“You’re napping again?” asked Zagreus, and for once Hypnos didn’t doubt for a second that the question was affectionate rather than irritated.

“Zag, I’m the God of sleep.”

“Right, Hypnos, how could I forget.”

There was a moment of comfortable quiet, then Hypnos blushed and spoke up. “My thighs are available, you know- it’s not like I’m using them for anything.”

He flipped his sleep mask over his eyes, almost upset to be missing the overeager way Zagreus always went for him whenever he offered. Hypnos drifted back into sleep as he felt Zagreus’ hands on his legs. Something told Hypnos that the two of them might be staying in bed for a while, and that there may have to be more mortal alcohol involved.


End file.
